The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating a token, such as a product coupon or ticket, at a television viewer's site in response to a request by the television viewer.
Businesses may offer consumers coupons. Coupons are typically printed on paper and made available to consumers in various ways, including placing them in product containers and printing them in newspapers and magazines. A consumer may redeem the coupon at an establishment to obtain a cash discount for goods or services purchased there. If the establishment is a retailer of manufactured goods, the retailer, in turn, redeems the coupons by sending them to the manufacturer, who then reimburses the retailer for the amount of the discount. A retailer may utilize a redemption agency as a liaison between it and the manufacturer. A redemption agency sorts and tallies the coupons, validates the coupons as a safeguard against fraud and misredemption, determines the charges to the manufacturer, and compiles statistical information that may be useful to the manufacturer. Coupons, once redeemed, are destroyed to prevent re-use.
Manufacturers and other businesses have long advertised their products and services to consumers using the medium of television. Television commercials may be transmitted over cable networks and broadcast over the air. Coupons may be available for the advertised products and services.
A method for distributing coupons using signals transmitted via television channels is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,044 and 5,128,752, both issued to Von Kohorn. The Von Kohorn system transmits a video image of product information, such as the manufacturer's name, the amount of the discount, and an identification number. The product information is displayed on a consumer's television. The consumer views this information on the television and then manually enters it into a hand-held electronic device using a keypad. The device has a printer that can be activated to print a coupon having some or all of the entered product information on it.
Coupons are valuable because they can be exchanged for cash, and fraud and misredemption are costly to manufacturers and retailers. Above all other considerations, a coupon distribution system should prevent duplication of a coupon. The Von Kohorn system, however, allows a user to print multiple copies of a coupon by entering the same product information multiple times. Another feature of the Von Kohorn system allows the electronic device to record the coupon transmission while the consumer is away from the television. Not only does recording a coupon encourage unlimited duplication, but it also fails to encourage the consumer to watch the televised commercial.
It would be desirable to provide a system that distributes product coupons to consumers' sites using signals transmitted via television channels, while safeguarding against fraud and misredemption and while encouraging the consumers to watch the televised advertisements for the products. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.